1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a pocket organizer which can store various items such as a portable phone and a calculator.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
The advent of satellite communications has provided the technology for remote phone systems commonly referred to as cellular phones. Cellular phones allow the user to place and receive phone calls from remote locations. Portable cellular phones are typically carried about freely, without the use of a carrying case or bag. Such a means of transporting the phone may result in the phone becoming damaged or lost. For example, it is not unusual to bring a portable phone to a meeting and place the phone on a table or the floor. Placing the cellular phone on a table exposes the phone to damage from other people in close proximity to the device. Additionally, the user may have a variety of other items which are collected at the end of the meeting. The user may inadvertently forget to take the phone or one of the other items. It would therefore be desirable to have a holder which can store and carry a portable cellular phone. It would also be desirable if the holder could also carry other items such as a note pad and a calculator in an organized manner.